Separable fasteners are used in a variety of applications to join two objects. Hook and loop fasteners are a well-known example of separable fasteners in which a first object is provided with hook elements and a second object is provided with loop elements. The hook elements and the loop elements interact to separably fasten the two objects.
In one application of separable fasteners, a molded article carries one set of fastener elements to fasten to a corresponding set of fastener elements carried by another object. Such molded articles include seats made for automobiles, airplanes, boats, furniture, etc. The seats have a cushion carrying one or more fastening members with separable fastener elements capable of attaching to, for example, corresponding fastener elements carried on an upholstery cover for the cushion.
Typically, a fastening member having hook elements is molded into the surface of the molded article as the article is molded. In doing so, these hook elements will be fouled by liquid molding material unless the molding material is prevented from flowing between and around the hook elements. Prevention of this fouling is conventionally done, for example, by covering the hook elements with a removable film or placing an external gasket on the perimeter of the fastening member before placing the member into the mold to provide a seal against the liquid molding material.